George Smith
George Smith may refer to: Politics American *George William Smith (politician) (1762–1811), governor of Virginia *George Smith (Pennsylvania), Republican US representative from Pennsylvania, 1809–1812 *George Baldwin Smith (1823–1879), Attorney General of Wisconsin, Wisconsin assemblyman, mayor of Madison, Wisconsin *George Luke Smith (1837–1884), US Representative from Louisiana *George Washington Smith (congressman) (1846–1907), US Representative from Illinois *George J. Smith (1859–1913), US Representative from New York *George Weissinger Smith (1864–1931), mayor of Louisville, Kentucky, 1917–1921 *George Ross Smith (1864–1952), Republican US representative from Minnesota, 1913–1917 *George Edward Smith (born 1940), mayor of Frederick, Maryland, 1901–1910 *George M. Smith (1912–1962), lieutenant governor of Wisconsin *George Otis Smith (1871–1944), director of United States Geological Survey, 1st chairman of Federal Power Commission *George T. Smith (1916–2010), American Democratic Party politician and jurist from the state of Georgia *George Bundy Smith (born 1937), New York State Supreme Court Justice *George Curtis Smith (born 1935), U.S. federal judge *George E. Smith (politician) (1849–?), American House of Representatives member of Massachusetts and Senator of Massachusetts Other nationalities *George Smith (MP for Exeter) (died 1619), English MP for Exeter, 1604 *George Smith (died 1658), English lawyer and politician *George Smith (Ontario politician) (1852–1930), Scottish-born lawyer and political figure in Ontario, Canada *George Smith (Nova Scotia politician) (died 1850), Scottish-born merchant, shipbuilder and political figure in Nova Scotia *George Smith (1765–1836), British Member of Parliament representing Midhurst *George Byron Smith (1839–after 1894), Ontario merchant and political figure *George Delacourt-Smith, Baron Delacourt-Smith (1917–1972), British politician *Harold Smith (New Zealand politician) (1866–1936), New Zealand politician with the full name of George Harold Smith *George Isaac Smith (1909–1982), premier of Nova Scotia *George Ivan Smith (1915–1995), political scientist, U.N. representative to the Republic of Congo *George John Smith (1862–1946), New Zealand Member of Parliament *George P. Smith (1873–?), politician and Minister of the Crown from Alberta, Canada *George Paton Smith (1829–1877), politician and Attorney-General of Victoria (Australia) *George Robert Smith (MP) (1793–1869), English politician, MP for Midhurst 1831–2 and Wycombe 1838–41 *George Robert Smith (Canadian politician) (1860–1922), Canadian politician *George Wilbert Smith (1855–1931), Alberta Member of the Legislative Assembly Sports Baseball *Germany Smith (George Smith, 1863–1927), shortstop *George Smith (National League pitcher) (1892–1965) *George Smith (American League pitcher) (1901–1981) *George Smith (second baseman) (1937–1987) *George Smith (Negro League player) (1927–2011) Association football *George Smith (footballer, born 1868) (1868–?), player with Small Heath *George Smith (footballer, born 1879) (1879–1908), footballer who played for several clubs, including Preston North End and Blackburn Rovers *George Smith (footballer, born 1886) (1886–1978), footballer who played for Southampton from 1907 to 1911 *George Smith (footballer, born 1890) (1890–?), player with Ilford, Genoa, and Alessandria *George W. Smith (footballer), Scottish-born footballer who played as a defender for Chelsea in the 1920s and 1930s *George Smith (footballer, born May 1901), Scottish-born football defender who played for Notts County in the 1920s *George Smith (footballer, born June 1901), football full-back who played for Walsall and Torquay United in the 1920s *George Smith (footballer, born 1902), player with Gillingham, Tranmere Rovers and Coventry City *George Smith (footballer, born 1908) (1908–?), English half back who played for Watford, Clapton Orient and Darlington in the 1930s *George Smith (footballer, born 1915) (1915–1983), footballer with Brentford and Queens Park Rangers, and manager of Portsmouth *George Smith (footballer, born 1919) (1919–2001), full-back who played for Southampton from 1938 to 1949 *George Smith (footballer, born 1921) (1921–2013), football inside forward who played for Manchester City and Chesterfield in the 1940s and 1950s *George Smith (footballer, born 1936), football goalkeeper who played for Notts County and Hartlepool in the 1950s and 1960s *George Smith (footballer, born 1945), player with Barrow, Middlesbrough and Swansea City *George Smith (goalkeeper), British goalkeeper in the 1950s and 1960s, played for Stalybridge Celtic, Mossley and Altrincham, was manager of Stalybridge Celtic and Al-Hilal in Saudi Arabia *George Smith (referee) (born 1943), Scottish football referee *George Smith (footballer, born 1910), Welsh footballer *George Smith (English footballer), English football outside forward for Brentford Other sports *George Smith (athlete) (1876–1915), British tug of war competitor who competed in the 1908 Summer Olympics *George Smith (American football) (1914–1986), American football center in the NFL *George Smith (American football coach) (born 1948), American football coach *George Smith (cricketer, died 1761) (died 1761), London Cricket Club player who was also the "keeper" of the Artillery Ground *George Smith (cricketer, born 1785) (1785–1838), English cricketer *George Smith (cricketer, born 1799) (1799–1839), English cricketer *George Smith (Australian cricketer) (1855–1897), Australian cricketer *George Smith (cricketer, born 1876) (1876–1929), first class cricketer for Yorkshire CCC *George Smith (cricketer, born 1906) (1906–1989), English cricketer *George Smith (ice hockey) (1895–?), NHL for the Toronto St. Patricks in 1921–1922 *George Smith (rugby union) (born 1980), Australian Wallabies flanker *George Smith (swimmer) (born 1949), Canadian former swimmer *George E. Smith (gambler) (1862–1905), American gambler and Thoroughbred owner, also known as "Pittsburgh Phil" *George William Smith (sportsman) (1874–1954), New Zealand track athlete, All Black rugby union player, also a founder of rugby league in Australasia Religion *George Smith (Scottish clergyman) (1748–1843), minister in Galston, East Ayrshire *George Smith (Bishop of Victoria) (1815–1871), 2nd principal of St. Paul's College, Hong Kong, 1849–1864 *George A. Smith (1817–1875), early member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints *George Smith (missionary), Evangelist and Missionary to China with the English Presbyterian Mission (from 1856 onward), see Hakka Bible *George Smith (Bishop of Argyll and the Isles) (1840–1918), Scottish Roman Catholic clergyman *George Smith (chaplain) (1845–1918), missionary, Army Chaplain in South Africa and defender of Rorke's Drift *George Adam Smith (1856–1942), Scottish divine, author of important reference work on the historical geography of the Holy Land *George Albert Smith (1870–1951), eighth president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *G. Carlos Smith (1910–1987), youth and missionary leader in The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Arts and letters *George Smith (artist) (1713/14–1776), English landscape painter *George Smith (architect) (1782–1869), southeast London architect *George Smith (historian) (1800–1868), English businessman and theologian *George Smith (Assyriologist) (1840–1876), English, first modern translator of the Epic of Gilgamesh *George Barnett Smith (1841–1909), English author and journalist *George Albert Smith (film pioneer) (1864–1959), early English filmmaker *George Gregory Smith (1865–1932), Scottish literary critic *George H. Smith (born 1949), American libertarian and atheist author *George H. Smith (fiction author) (1922–1996), science fiction author *George "Harmonica" Smith (1924–1983), blues harmonica musician *George Murray Smith (1824–1901), succeeded his father, founder of publishing firm of Smith, Elder & Co *George Murray Smith the Younger (1859–1919), chairman of the Midland Railway *George O. Smith (1911–1981), science fiction author *George Washington Smith (architect) (1876–1930), American architect and painter *George Logie-Smith (1914–2007), Australian orchestra and choral conductor Military *George Edward Smith (born 1940), POW in Vietnam for 2 years, released in 1965 *George Hugh Smith (1827–1901), Confederate Civil War veteran and prominent Los Angeles lawyer and judge *George Right Smith (1837–1903), Confederate soldier Others *George Smith (executioner) (1805–1874), English executioner also known as Throttler Smith *George Smith (financier) (1808–1899), Chicago financier *George Smith (horse) (born 1913), American Thoroughbred racehorse, 1916 Kentucky Derby winner *George Smith (royal servant) (1960–2005), valet and footman to Charles, Prince of Wales *George Smith (trade unionist) (1914–1978), general secretary of UCATT *George Albert Smith, Jr. (1905–1969), professor at Harvard Business School *George Allen Smith (1979–2005), passenger missing from the cruise ship MS Brilliance of the Seas *George Bracewell Smith (1912–1976), London businessman and hotel owner *George D. W. Smith (born 1943), materials scientist, co-invented the atom probe tomograph *George E. Smith (born 1930), co-inventor of the charge-coupled device, received Nobel Prize in Physics *George Girdler Smith (1795–1878), engraver in Boston, Massachusetts *George Joseph Smith (1872–1915), British "Brides in the Bath" murderer *George P. Smith II (born 1939), professor of law *George Samuel Fereday Smith (1812–1891), English industrialist *George Toogood Smith (1903–1955), uncle of Beatle John Lennon and husband of Mimi Smith *George Smith (publisher) (1789–1846), Scottish born publisher *George Smith (philanthropist) (1831–1895), campaigned against the use of industrial child labour *George Davey Smith (born 1959), British epidemiologist *[[George Smith (Hollyoaks)|George Smith (Hollyoaks)]], fictional character from British soap opera Hollyoaks *Joe Coe, also known as George Smith, an African-American laborer who was lynched in 1891 in Omaha, Nebraska Search Familypedia (with Semantic MediaWiki) (Results may include any of the above.) Category:Smith (surname) Search text of Familypedia (There may be people listed in text or as parents, spouses or children.) Use "Search Familypedia..." at the top of the page but add a comma at the end of the name so that you do not just get back to this page. More detail of some (Details from census and other records can help distinguish.) Notes and references See also * *George Smyth (disambiguation) *Georges (disambiguation) *Smith (surname) *